Forum:Danger Room Practice Mission 1
Roleplayers User:DragoonFlareJR - Sphere User:Jrite10 - Pathos User:Nhlott - Ion User:Bctcz - Hypnotist User:Great Expectations - Blizzard Roleplay Peter stands in the control room Jared enters the danger room looks around The simulation begins, you see an extremely large warehouse 200 feet away. There is a stretch of open ground between the building and your team. Audrey: '''This seems simple enough. Any ideas on how to tackle it? '''Gavin: Not a clu-WAIT! I can teleport in like 2 people with me. 3 if they're small....strokes chin Jonathon: I can take down a wall if we need to Audrey: '''We need to ''PLAN ''first. Otherwise we might as well give up now. '''Jonathon: '''Then hurry up, every minute we waste, is another lost minute to save the kid '''Jared: '''The kid is in a back office, twenty guards in the main floor of the warehouse, five by the back office, and three are asleep. So we go from there. '''Jonathon: '''Ok, first off I think we should go by our code names for now. Just to protect our identities, since this is practice we should get used to it. '''Audrey: '''Fine then. Since you guys probably forgot, and I ''know ''that he forgot ''looks at Jonathon ''It's Hypnotist '''Jonathon: '''Can't forget what I never care to knew. I'm Sphere. '''Jared: '''Pathos and the kid in their is getting extremely frightened '''Sphere: '''Alright, Gavin, you take audrey and another with you into the left side of the building. Send me a signle when your clear. Don't engage hostiles. When its clear where the kid is. I'll blow a hole in the nearest wall to him. Me and pathos will secure the kids, while the rest of you cause a diversion and help fend of attackers. good? '''Audrey: '''Distraction? Uhhhhm okay? It just seems kinda pointless. I mean the giant hole would seem to be a big enough distraction as is. Oh well. Let's go Gavin. '''Gavin: '''Sure thing. ''He puts his arm around her. ''And who's lucky passenger #2? And if we're usin codenames, it's Ion. '''Alice: ''She walks inside Hey guys!! I'm Alice, if ya haven't met me! '''Pathos: '''There is your second passenger Ion '''Ion: '''Very well. Hey there. Name's Gavin, I'll be messin with your molecules today. ''He places his hand on her shoulder then stares at the left side of the building fpr several seconds. Then the three seemingly explode into dust as their molecules beeline to the area inside. ''The Field'' Pathos: ''Paces back and forth That kid is getting really freaked out in there, and the guards are getting excited about something '''Sphere: '''A little wait never hurt anybody...cept maybe that kid... '''Pathos: '''Do you hear something? '''Sphere:' I didnt hear anything. Ion's hand appears and makes a thumbs up sign Sphere: 'Their clear. Wait for them to locate th kid and cause a distration. Lets move up a bit '''Pathos: '''I already know where the kid is, he is in a back office. See the bottom window two from the left if we were to go through there it is a straight shot to the office we just have the guards to worry about '''Sphere: '''Ok, tell Ion we've located the kid. Tell him where the kid is, and tell him to make a distraction for the guards. '''Pathos: ''Sends telepathic message to Hypnotist-' Kid is in a back office, straight back from the bottom window second from the left, take care of the guards in the main area. Sphere and I will secure the kid. Ok lets go. ''The hear the noise and wait a few seconds. Sphere then shoots three energy balls into the wall 'Sphere: '''Lets move '''Pathos: '''Create a forcefield around us and fly us in I will take care of any guards. '''Sphere: '''Around us? Not likely unless you want us to suffocate. Under, yes. ''Sphere creates an energy field. He and Pethos then get on it and fly towards the building. Some guards notice the duo and begin to shoot at them. Pathos holds up his hand and stops the bullets and freezes the guards, with a flick of the wrist the bullets blow up and the two continue on their way. 'Patho: '''Do you think Ion would mind me borrowing his powers? '''Sphere: '''What he don't know won't hurt him ''The duo continue flying through the building 'Pathos: '''The room is coming up on the right, don't blast the door we don't want to scare the kid even more. '''Sphere: '''Guess they got rid of the guards. ''Looks at door. '' '''Sphere: '''Im not sure how we're gonna open this calmly '''Pathos: '''Hold on ''Grabs onto Sphere and phases through the door 'Pathos: '''Like that ''The Building ''Alice: Woah! Crazy! Nice to meet ya Gavin! Hey Audrey! Hypnotist: '''If you hadn't noticed we're trying to use code names. And how did you know my name? You clearly aren't a telepath from what I've scanned '''Ion:Hyp, not now. The mission, remember? Makes a lens in his pocket form into a hand giving a thumbs up in front of Sphere Hypnotist: '''Whatever. Do we start distractiing yet ''Blizzard: I have a plan. Lets split up, but not too far away and when they come ambush them from all sides.'' '''Ion: Our orders were specifically not to engage anyone. We wait for a signal, then we begin the distraction. '''Pathos: 'Sends telepathic message to Hypnotist-' Kid is in a back office, straight back from the bottom window second from the left, take care of the guards in the main area. Sphere and I will secure the kid.'' Blizzard: '''So what do we do? Wait around? I don't do that. '''Ion:If you're gonna be part of a team, then it beeter become what you do. Blizzard: ''' '''Fine. Hypnotisit: Pathos says they've found the kid. It's time for the distraction. She looks a wall Ion, you think you could go blow that up? Ion: Can I? Babe, you know me better than that. He gestures at the wall and it explodes into rubble Audrey: Perfect. ''She hops through the hole and picks up on the signal of two gaurds approaching. ''Two approaching one at 10 o'clock, another at 5. More are behind them. Alice: Lemme try. ''She freezes the floor and the guard slips and fall, looking confused at where the source came from, he is then pinned up by an ice sheild. ''Hypnotist': We Don't need to immobolize them we need to distract them. Come up with something a little more dramatic maybe? More approaching. Ion: Let's see here''.... He makes spots in the ground explode in front of the guards, then freezes some of the rubble, making them walk into it.'' Three more guards run forward, two carying automatics and the third holding a baseball bat '''Ion: He freezes the armed gaurds, and runs at the one holding the bat, making it explode in his face. As he screams in pain, Ion makes his fists super dense, and punches him in the gut, as he keel over, he grabs him ad tosses him at the others'' Sphere and Pathos run into the group with the young mutant. Sphere: 'Hope you guys are ready to go, I think we may have attracted their whole army. ''There is a large tooth rattling crash, a Sentinal robot foot lands next to the group and the head looks down at them. 'Pathos: '''I think that is a little worse than an army '''Sphere: '''Seriuosly!!! ''Send a table sized sphere at its arm Two guns appear on its shoulders and begin shoot ings at the group ''Blizzard: builds a thick ice wall to prevent them from shooting'' 'Pathos: '''Guys your powers are about to go to the extreme *''His eyes turn white and glow brighter than a lighthouse beacons* ''Ion:His eyes turn black as well as the veins in his hands as he screams out in rage and points both fists at the sentinel. As he does this, One of its legs explodes into dust'' ''Audrey: What do you want me to do? I can't manipulate it! It doesnt have a mind! She lets out a small scream as the sentiel's leg burst into dust Pathos: 'I don't know Hypnotist, try reading the soldiers minds and find out if there is a secret button or mechanism to stop it His eyes continue to grow brighter until they glow as bright as stars'' '''Ion:He screams out again and sprints at it full-speed as he makes his body super-dense, slamming into it with all his strength The sentinel falls back and crases into the wall. Then it lets out a shot of energy aimed at the group. Sphere: 'Guys get back! ''Sphere prodeuces a 10 foot long energy force field. The blast of energy hits the forcefield and bouces off into the ceiling. ''Hypnotist: ''Crap... crap... crap! I can't find any minds nearby! I need to extend the searvh area.... Ion! Move away okay!? '''Ion: On it!! He teleports far behind the others. Audrey: '''She extends her search area exponentialy, scanning all the minds she comes in contact with, trying to find a brain with an answer ''Blizzard:'' Did ya get anything? Hypnotist: 'It's an art not a science! Plus it doesnt help that people are talking to me! ''The sentinel raises its gun and shoots lasers at the group 'Pathos: '''Blizzard stop distracting her ''Looks at Hypnotist, a silver white aura envelopes hers. 'Sphere: '''Pathos! Get this energy boost away from me! ''He writhes on the ground in pain. ''Hypnotist: What the hell's wrong with him?! Ion:'No clue.....Whoa! ''He sees a laser coming at her and jumps in front of it. Urgh! He is knocked onto his ass. ''Hypnotist: 'GAVIN! Blizzard: Thought you were tryin to focus... '''Ion: Slowly rises to his feet, with a nasty burn on his chest.... ''F***********ck '''Hypnotist: '''Sorry the sudden laser beam attacking my boyfriend distracted me. How about you get back to trying to kill it instead of relying on me to find the practically nonexistent mind that might be controlling it. ''She walks over to Ion ''You okay? ''Sphere gets to his feet. '' Sphere: ....Common guys.....we.....gotta take this...thing...down... ''Sphere points his hand in the Sentinel's direction. An explosian goes off in his left arm. Sphere collapses again. Ion: 'Yea, babe. I'm good. Just a little burned......and a lot pissed.....He gestures at the sentinel and its other leg explodes. He then drops to one knee, drained and exhausted.'' 'Audrey: '''Okay. I'll try to keep scanning, but I'm telling you I'm not getting any human readings near by. Maybe their opperating it from further inside? '''Audrey: '''Hello? Any ideas? ''Sphere pushes himself up. '''Sphere: '''If you can get to its head, you could trace the signal back to is source. But good luck trying to get there. '''Ion:Groans. Well, it doesn't have any legs, it should be fairly simple. Hypnotist: '''Okay, wish me luck. ''She hops up and runs towards the sentiel ''You guys keep it distracted. '''Ion:Tries to freeze it, but is weakand only slows it down ''Hypnotist: ''Don't push yourself. I'll be fine. she manages somehow to sneak behind the sentiel and is now trying to figure out a way to scale it